Hazards
by RyuChan444
Summary: Here's a story that my friend Jenny and I wrote. Naraku loses his memory and everyone, including Sesshomaru, Kouga and lady Kaede, wonder what to do with him. What will happen when InuYasha, Miroku, and Kaede are left to watch Naraku while everyone else a
1. Chapter 1

Here's the story that Jenny and I wrote, I hope that you'll like it since it's a very funny story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something crawled out of the darkened hut that sheltered an ancient well. The shape moved into a street light and revealed a baboon-like costume. The figure looked up with its blood red eyes, blinded by the brightness. Wheeling away, the dazzled creature tumbled down the steps, landing in the two-lane street. Buffeted by the passing cars, the creature stood up on uncertain feet. Pushed forward by the winds, the creature stepped into the lane.  
  
A green minivan sped down the street. In the front seat, a haphazard driver with strange silver hair tugged at the steering wheel. A young girl from the back seat shouted at the driver, "InuYasha! Watch out! There's someone in the road!"  
  
InuYasha called back, "Kagome, be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate. If there's someone in the road, they'd better umgh!"  
  
A bump announced that there indeed been a person in the road. The five cramped passengers climbed out of the car, checking the pile of rags lying in the road. Pulling off the monkey head, a young girl with a long ponytail gasped and drew back, looking at the still face hidden by long black tresses of hair. "Naraku!" cried a few voices simutanously. Groaning, Naraku opened his eyes slowly to find strange faces peering at him from a hight above him. They were discussing someone named Naraku.  
  
"Is he dead?" they whispered, and a young child shreiked in fear as he glanced down at him.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Naraku shrieked back.  
  
"He's still alive!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Who am I?... Who are you?" Naraku asked in a high-pitched, sweet voice. Miroku tenatively stepped a little closer to Naraku, who was still lying on the ground. Trying to get a better glimsp, Miroku squinted blindly because of his chipped eyeglasses.  
  
"OUCH!" Naraku yelled, seeing as Miroku now stood on top of him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that. I couldn't see you. I wanted to get a better look." Miroku said with a slight giggle and steeping off of Naraku and onto the side.  
  
"That's alright," Naraku said as he stood up (Naraku's voice changes to a evil tone whenever the words he says arre in caps), "BUT YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."  
  
Everyone stood shocked and silent at Narkau's suddenly change of tone and attitude, and took a step back. When Miroku stepped back, he tripped over Sesshomaru's (yes, Sesshomaru has become good and is with the yasha group) foot and fell back, bonking his head on the old clunky minivan.  
  
"Watch where your going you baka." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Sesshomaru." Miroku said, pointing at the car, as he clumsily stood back up.  
  
"You were the one who walked into Sesshomaru and tripped over his foot." Sango said blandly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
BONK!  
  
"OW!" Miroku said, sitting on the ground and rubbing his aching head.  
  
"You're riht, he is a baka." InuYasha sighed.  
  
"And you are just now noticing this." Sesshomaru said, sarcastically.  
  
"Are you trying to be smart with me, Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha yelled, glaring.  
  
"I've been smarter than you, your whole life." Sesshomaru said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Guy's! We shouldn't be fighting now! We should think of something to do with Naraku." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha and Sesshomaru silenced and turned to Naraku, who was playing with Miroku's broken glasses. Miroku didn't know that Naraku had his glasses and was facing the car.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. Where are my gasses!?" Miroku yelled, pointin at the car, accusingly.  
  
Everone sighed and turned back to Naraku. Naraku was still playing with Miroku's glasses. A lens had popped out and Naraku was looking at the tiny shards of glass laying on his baboon suit. Everyone started to wonder what to do with Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was this? Please review if you want to read any more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Demongirl6381: Sorry that this chapter is short. It's just that Jenny and I have been writing this story in a notebook and we've already gotten to chapter 4 and so this is going to be little short. But don't worry, I'll try to make the chapters longer!  
  
dark rhapsody(): I'm glad that you like this story! And, well, this story is suppose to be a little odd, but very funny, and it's going to get even funnier! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku was still yelling at the car when InuYasha went up to the side of it. InuYasha gave Miroku a bored look and reached into the car setting his hand on the stirring wheel, he honked the horn. When Miroku finally slowed donw the yelling, InuYasha pressed against the stirring wheel, sounding the horn a second time and jerking Miroku back to reality.  
  
Miroku jumped backwards and landed on top of Naraku. With a loud crunch, Miroku sat on Naraku's middle.  
  
"Not again! Miroku, that's the sixth pair of glasses you've broken in just three day!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Nice job, Miroku." Kagome said, sarcastically.  
  
"But I didn't do anything! Whoever I'm sitting on had my glasses! By the way, who am I sitting on?" Miroku said, miserably.  
  
"Ouchy. You're crushing me. GET OFF OF ME, BAKA!" Naraku yelled merderously, making Miroku jump.  
  
Instead of landing on the cold, hard, road, Miroku landed on the buzzing car.  
  
"MIROKU!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"What did I do?" Miroku asked, turning his head to the left, where no one was standing.  
  
"Great, Miroku's been dumb for how long? Two years? And now Narkau has amiesa. What's wrong with this picture?" Kagome said exhaustedly.  
  
"Well, we better get Naraku inside, we don't want anyone running into a hanyou who's lost his mind." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, come on lets get going." Kagome said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
